beetlejuicefandomcom-20200222-history
Beetlejuice Animated Series (Season 4)
Beetlejuice Animated Series (Season 4) The fourth and final season of Beetlejuice: The Animated Series on Fox Kids Weekdays. You're History Episode 45 Airdate: September 9, 1991 Beetlejuice gets a bunch of famous dead historical figures to appear on Neitherworld TV. Raging Skull Episode 46 Airdate: September 10, 1991 Jacques tries to achieve his dream of becoming Mr. Neitherworld, with one obstacle: namely, Armhold Musclehugger, the current reigning King of Fitness. How can someone with no muscles possibly compete with someone built like a Greek god? Sore Feet Episode 47 Airdate: September 11, 1991 Beetlejuice's feet decide they aren't being treated right and strike out on their own. BJ must find them before they get themselves in trouble. Fast Food Episode 48 Airdate: September 12, 1991 It's BJ and Lydia's Frankenburgers vs. Scuzzo's Clown Burgers in the biggest fast food fight of the century. Queasy Rider Episode 49 Airdate: September 13, 1991 Beetlejuice gets tired of Doomie's tendency to be nice, so he builds a new vehicle: Road Hawg, the meanest chopper around, but Doomie's the only one who can save BJ from Road Hawg's vicious new gang. How Green is My Gallery Episode 50 Airdate: September 16, 1991 Delia's art is a flop in Peaceful Pines, so Lydia and BJ decide to take Delia to a Neitherworld art colony, where her art will be truly appreciated. But with the good comes the bad! Note: This is the 50th episode of the animated series. Keeping Up with the Boneses Episode 51 Airdate: September 17, 1991 When BJ's new, rich neighbors move in, Beetlejuice goes out and gets himself a Monster Charge Card so he can have a bigger house and more stuff. But when the repo men arrive, BJ has to make a tough choice. Pranks for the Memories Episode 52 Airdate: September 18, 1991 BJ's got Scuzzo's brain, Scuzzo's got no brain, and Beetlejuice's brain is out to rule the Neitherworld. Caddy Shock Episode 53 Airdate: September 19, 1991 Lydia is stuck competing against Claire in her school's golf P.E. course (hey, it's a private school, after all), and Claire just happens to be the reigning teen golf champ of Peaceful Pines. In an attempt to help Lydia out, BJ teleports Claire to a Neitherworld country club, where she is turned into a golf trophy. Now Beetlejuice and Lydia have to win the golf tournament and get Claire back. Two Heads Are Better Than None Episode 54 Airdate: September 20, 1991 Beetlejuice says the wrong thing and gets his head put onto the Monster Across the Street's body now the Monster's got two heads, and BJ's body is left to wander. Beauty and the Beetle Episode 55 Airdate: September 23, 1991 Coincidentally on the very same day Lydia has doubts about her own beauty, the great beast Thing Thong, who steals beautiful things because he feels he is himself ugly, kidnaps her. While Lydia helps Thong find confidence in himself, Beetlejuice tries to save her in the guise of the famed adventurer Grimdiana Bones. Creepy Cookies Episode 56 Airdate: September 24, 1991 When Lydia joins the Happy Faced Girls, Beetlejuice laughs until he finds out how much money a cookie drive can pull in. He rushes back to the Neitherworld where he assembles the Sappy Face Ghouls and gives them some of his homemade cookies to sell in Peaceful Pines. Too bad the cookies are haunted! Poe Pourri Episode 57 Airdate: September 25, 1991 Edgar Allan Poe comes to BJ's Roadhouse in search of his lost Lenore. This is followed by a series of nightmares Beetlejuice experiences that are loosely based on Poe's works. Ear's Looking at You Episode 58 Airdate: September 26, 1991 A Sam Spade spoof featuring two ears cut off from a family fortune. Beetlebones Episode 59 Airdate: September 27, 1991 Beetlejuice's sophisticated skeleton escapes from his skin and runs off. Lydia, Jacques, and BJ's skin must recapture Beetlebones before the Skeleton Crew does. Smell-a-thon Episode 60 Airdate: September 30, 1991 When BJ finds out about the Save-the-Whales Telethon Lydia is involved in, he gets an idea: hold his own telethon and make a fortune! So he holds a Save-the-Smells Telethon to do just that until he actually, truly, begins to believe in his cause. Who would have thought? Apparently nobody, because when the telethon money mysteriously disappears, Public Opinion rises squarely against Beetlejuice. The Miss Beauty-Juice Pageant Episode 61 Airdate: October 1, 1991 Beetlejuice wants to enter the First Neitherworld Beauty Pageant (the prize is a Ton o' Cash), but is turned down because he's a man. Determined to win the prize, BJ launches a "Men Are Beautiful Too" campaign, closely followed by a "Disgusting is Beautiful Too" campaign. Finally, the pageant is opened to everybody. But if everybody is in the pageant, who's left to even watch it? Sappiest Place on Earth Episode 62 Airdate: October 2, 1991 When the Happy Face Girls' outing is called off on account of rain, BJ (as Denmother MacCree) takes them to Grislyland, the Neitherworld's newest theme park. But Grislyland's patron cartoon character, the evil Bartholomew Batt, is out for more than a profitable enterprise. Brinkadoom Episode 63 Airdate: October 3, 1991 BJ, Lydia, and Doomie accidentally tumble into Brinkadoom, a cursed village which disappears for an eternity as soon as all its inhabitants fall asleep. Can they find their way out before that happens? Foreign Exchange Episode 64 Airdate: October 4, 1991 When a beautiful Scandinavian exchange student arrives at Miss Shannon's school, Claire thinks she will burst with envy until she relieves her fury by embarrassing the exchange student in front of everybody. To get even, Lydia and BJ send Claire to be an exchange student herself in the Neitherworld. Family Scarelooms Episode 65 Airdate: October 7, 1991 BJ's parents want to join the Society for the Oldest and Moldiest Families of the Neitherworld, but they need the Juice family coat of arms to prove their lineage. Unfortunately, the coat is somewhere in Beetlejuice's room, which has never been cleaned. Them Bones, Them Bones, Them Funny Bones Episode 66 Airdate: October 8, 1991 Lydia is to MC at her school's talent night, but she's afraid she isn't funny enough. So BJ lends her his funny bone. But what's Beetlejuice without a funny bone?? Hotel Hello Episode 67 Airdate: October 9, 1991 Charles really needs a weekend to relax, so Mr. Beetleman takes the Deetzes to Hotel Hello in the Neitherworld. But with Charles stressing out over every little thing, not to mention a vampire after Delia's neck, what kind of vacation will it turn out to be? Goody Two Shoes Episode 68 Airdate: October 10, 1991 It's "Good Neighbor Day" in the Neitherworld, when being nice is a law. Of course, BJ won't stand for it, and causes trouble which lures in Goody Two Shoes, a Fairy from the Bureau of Sweetness and Prissiness (BSnP). With a wave of her wand, Goody turns everyone into denizens of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood in an effort to help. What a fate! Vidiots Episode 69 Airdate: October 11, 1991 A video game called Scourge sucks Lydia and Beetlejuice into cyberspace, and they must outsmart the computer if they ever hope to escape. Ship of Ghouls Episode 70 Airdate: October 14, 1991 Beetlejuice illegally wins two tickets for an ocean cruise and takes Lydia on a very odd vacation on the high seas. Poultrygeist Episode 71 Airdate: October 15, 1991 A leftover chicken in BJ's fridge turns undead and haunts the Roadhouse in the form of the most dreaded of all specters – a Poultrygeist! Can Beetlejuice and Lydia banish it before sleep deprivation claims BJ's last remaining shreds of sanity? It's a Wonderful Afterlife Episode 72 Airdate: October 16, 1991 Yes, you've guessed it: Beetlejuice has an off day and wishes he had never met any of his friends. Clarence Sale shows up and shows him what the Neitherworld and the real world would be like without him. Seeing Lydia miserable and friendless convinces BJ to change his mind, and Clarence is rewarded for his trouble with a shiny new car. Note: This is the holiday special episode (though it was only on December). Ghost Writer in the Sky Episode 73 Airdate: October 17, 1991 Beetlejuice publishes his auto dieography and is heralded as one of the finest authors of all time. But the lies he tells about his friends in the book come back to haunt him, big time. Cabin Fever Episode 74 Airdate: October 18, 1991 After spending all day curing Lydia of her measles, Beetlejuice gets Cabin Fever and then is quarantined to the Roadhouse. How can Lydia help BJ get over Cabin Fever if they can't go outside? Highs-Ghoul Confidential Episode 75 Airdate: October 21, 1991 While flipping through Beetlejuice's high school yearbook, Lydia is astounded to discover that her best friend was none other than Prom King! She presses BJ for the story, and he tells it and it is one doozy of a tale. Rotten Sports Episode 76 Airdate: October 22, 1991 Beetlejuice recruits Lydia to coach Team BJ in the Neitherworld All-Ghoul Games. But the team is hopeless and the opposition is fierce. Can Lydia motivate her friends enough to even dream of winning, especially Beetlejuice, who's devoted all his time to product endorsements? Mr. Beetlejuice Goes to Town Episode 77 Airdate: October 23, 1991 When Mayor Maynot threatens to tear down the Roadhouse to make room for a new superhighway, Beetlejuice runs for office and wins. But it is soon apparent that BJ is an even more corrupt mayor than the last one, and it's up to his friends to get him impeached before he gets too out of hand. Time Flies Episode 78 Airdate: October 24, 1991 It's the anniversary of the day Beetlejuice and Lydia met, and BJ presents Lydia with a watch. But time flies, and Beetlejuice and Lydia follow the escaped watch through the Sands of Time, where they meet Grandfather Time. BJ gives the poor old geezer a cog-attack, thoroughly messing up the flow of Time. They must get time restarted or nothing will be the same again. To Beetle or Not to Beetle Episode 79 Airdate: October 25, 1991 Lydia has to write a paper on William Shakespeare for her English class, but can't understand his plays. So BJ takes her to the Neitherworld to meet Mr. Shakespeare's characters, who turn out to be rather disgruntled with their roles. When they kidnap Lydia and try to force her to rewrite their plays, BJ must rescue her; then it's up to the both of them to cure Shakespeare of his monumental writer's block. A Star is Bored Episode 80 Airdate: October 28, 1991 Beetlejuice becomes the Neitherworld's grossest movie star, and finds that fame isn't all it's cracked up to be. Lydia then has to help him back into poverty by "cleaning up his act." Oh, Brother! Episode 81 Airdate: October 29, 1991 Oh, horrors! Beetlejuice's perfect little brother Donnyjuice comes to visit, leaving BJ feeling a bit down and out. Down-and-Outback, actually. Donny and Lydia set out to cheer Beetlejuice up before he does something drastic. Snugglejuice Episode 82 Airdate: October 30, 1991 It's Pranksgiving in the Neitherworld, and Beetlejuice's rival Germs Pondscum looks as if he's going to beat BJ for the title of Grand High Prankster. Pondscum proves himself to be lower than a Sandworm's belly when he frames Beetlejuice for a crime he didn't commit and gets him sentenced to rehabilitation in NeitherNeitherLand. Beetlejuice comes out of the ordeal as Snugglejuice, the Cutest Being in the Neitherworld. Can Lydia reverse the process and help BJ win the Prank Tournament? Note: This is the episode about Thanksgiving, though it only on Thanksgiving Day. In the Schticks Episode 83 Airdate: October 31, 1991 When Beetlejuice and Lydia pull a scam, Lydia gets sentenced to washing dishes at the Last Resort Resort on the River Schticks. Beetlejuice, haunted by memories of his Uncle Sid and Aunt Irma, who used to take him to the Last Resort Resort when he was a baby, rushes to Lydia's rescue. Can they survive the awful jokes that abound everywhere on the River Schticks? Note: This is the Halloween special episode, because it was on Halloween. Recipe for Disaster Episode 84 Airdate: November 1, 1991 Lydia's Caesar salad comes to life and attempts to take over the Neitherworld with his legion of surly vegetables. Can BJ and Lydia usurp Caesar and get the rightful rulers of Aroma back on the throne? Substitute Creature Episode 85 Airdate: November 4, 1991 Lydia makes a foolish wish that Beetlejuice could teach her class for a day, and he grants it. He takes Lydia, Claire, Bertha and Prudence on a trip to "Historyland" in the Neitherworld, where they learn a bit more than history like never trust a professor in a striped suit. Ghoul of My Dreams Episode 86 Airdate: November 5, 1991 The Monster and Monstress have a falling out, and Beetlejuice takes advantage of the situation by spinning their misery off into a highly rated TV program. Prairie Strife Episode 87 Airdate: November 6, 1991 Beetlejuice inherits his Auntie Em's milk farm, located in the Wild West. But the infamous outlaw Jesse Germs has been threatening the locals. Can BJ and Lydia thwart his insidious plan to scare everyone off the land? Moby Richard Episode 88 Airdate: November 7, 1991 Beetlejuice and Lydia put on "Disasterpiece Theatre", and decide to do Moby-Dick as their first episode. But Moby "Richard" refuses to change the classic to suit Beetlejuice's notions of what a classic should be, and quits (but not without insulting BJ first). BJ lets the character of Captain Ahab take him over, and leads the others on a dangerous mission through Sandworm Land to get revenge on the whale. The Unnatural Episode 89 Airdate: November 8, 1991 It's BJ's team against Scuzzo's team in the baseball event of the century! But after a few setbacks, that becomes Beetlejuice and Lydia, all alone, against Scuzzo's entire team. It's Sudden Death for the losers and who will those losers be? Forget Me Nuts Episode 90 Airdate: November 11, 1991 Beetlejuice loses his memory after he gets hit on the head by a satellite, so Lydia takes him to see Dr. Zigmund Void. Dr. Void splits BJ's personality, and takes the clone and Lydia within BJ's body by way of a shrinking submersible. They have to find out what is causing BJ's inability to access his memory banks before time runs out and they return to normal size. The Birdbrain of Alcatraz Episode 91 Airdate: November 12, 1991 Scuzzo frames Beetlejuice for stealing bad jokes, and gets him sent to the Big House. It's up to Lydia to gather up the evidence she needs to spring Beetlejuice and then to get the Governor to listen to her story. Meanwhile, BJ copes with afterlife under the disturbingly nurturing watch of Warden June Cleaver. Generally Hysterical Hospital Episode 92 Airdate: November 13, 1991 Lydia trips on Beetlejuice's misplaced marbles and sprains her ankle, so BJ takes her to a Neitherworld hospital for treatment. But a greedy resident doctor is looking to make a quick buck and kidnaps Lydia with the intention of charging admission to the public to witness a "total body transplant" with BJ as the surgeon! Super Zeroes Episode 93 Airdate: November 14, 1991 Beetlejuice tries to cash in on the superhero trend sweeping the Neitherworld by becoming UltraBeetleMan! With Lydia as his cub reporter sidekick, UBM sets out to thwart crime. Suddenly, Mt. Gushmore, Scumdon Bridge, the Fallen Arches of Triumph, the Awful Tower, and Lydia are shrunk by four menacing business tycoons. Can UBM save the day? Beetle Geezer Episode 94 Airdate: November 15, 1991 Lydia treats her grandmother as if she's too old to do anything, and Grandma gets sick of it. With the help of Beetlejuice (disguised as Mr. Beetleman's father Grandpa Beetleman), Grandma Deetz takes all the other disgruntled inhabitants of the old folk's home on a wild tour of the Neitherworld. A Very Grimm Fairy Tale Episode 95 Airdate: November 18, 1991 Beetlejuice is threatened into telling the Sappy Faced Ghouls a fairy tale, and they don't want to hear one they already know. But they know them all! BJ finally resorts to inventing a story on the spot, featuring himself, Lydia, Flubbo, and other Neitherworld characters. Wizard of Ooze Episode 96 Airdate: November 19, 1991 Yes, this is a Wizard of Oz spoof. Lydia is Dorothy, BJ is the Scarecrow, Jacques is the Bone Woodsman, the Monster is the Lion, Ginger is Toto, and Claire is the Wicked Witch. But you'll never guess who's the Wizard! What Makes B.J. Run Episode 97 Airdate: November 20, 1991 Mr. Monitor cancels Beetlejuice's show, and while Lydia gets her own children's show which she hates, BJ goes to work in the mailroom. He quickly takes the opportunity to steal a colleague's show ideas and is rapidly promoted to Mr. Monitor's supervisor. But how long can it last? The Chromozone Episode 98 Airdate: November 21, 1991 Beetlejuice gets pulled into the Chromozone, a Twilight Zone spoof. There, BJ has to help Tod Sperling defeat Ima Loony, one of his creations who has begun writing her own scripts. But BJ loses his mind (literally) in the process. If Lydia can't get into the Chromozone in time, BJ will be brainless forever, not to mention vapid. It's a Big, Big, Big, Big, Ape Episode 99 Airdate: November 22, 1991 When Captain Kidder washes up on the beach babbling of a 90 feet tall, singing, dancing ape on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean, chaos breaks out. Between BJ and Lydia, Jacques and Ginger, the Monster and Poopsie, the Mayor and Mrs. Bugsly, Chester Slime and Armhold Musclehugger, and Scuzzo and Fuzzo, who will reach the island and the valuable ape first? The Neitherworld's Least Wanted Episode 100 Airdate: November 25, 1991 Four of Beetlejuice's worst enemies and the annoying Lipscum are organized together by a mysterious gangster named Mr. Big who's got BJ's number. His plan: trick BJ into separating his body parts and be unable to reunite them, until sundown destroys him. Naturally, Mr. Monitor is on the scene to gather ratings. Note: This is the 100th episode. Don't Beetlejuice and Drive Episode 101 Airdate: November 26, 1991 Beetlejuice and Doomie are caught distributing phony driver's licenses and sent to Traffic school. But BJ's got a plan to escape, and winds up as a hero. Robbin Juice of Sherweird Forest Episode 102 Airdate: November 27, 1991 Yes, Beetlejuice moves to Sherweird Forest and attempts to steal from the rich and what was that other part again? Oh well. But then the Sheriff of RottingHam kidnaps Lydia and he must rescue her from Prince John DonJuan, the Sherweird Florist, before she crumbles under his bad puns. Midnight Scum Episode 103 Airdate: November 28, 1991 Donny is a wanted man with a huge price on his head which makes for a perfect opportunity for Beetlejuice to get a little "closer" to his brother (with the aid of handcuffs, of course). But BJ isn't the only reward seeker on the scene: he must contend with Deader Alive, the famous bounty hunter from Neitherworld TV. Note: This is the episode on Thanksgiving Day. Gold Rush Fever Episode 104 Airdate: November 29, 1991 Beetlejuice is literally bitten by the gold bug and contracts the dreaded Gold Fever. He must find some gold or he'll never get well. But a claim jumper has his eye on BJ's prospect. Can Lydia, Jacques and Doomie save him? Relatively Pesty Episode 105 Airdate: December 2, 1991 Beetlejuice inadvertently turns some ants into his Aunts. Auntie Pasto, Auntie Social, Auntie Septic, and Honey Aunt. The Aunts promptly begin getting Beetlejuice and Lydia into trouble. If BJ can't get rid of them pronto, his landlord will throw him out. King B.J. Episode 106 Airdate: December 3, 1991 Beetlejuice and Lydia go to visit Merlin and discover that the great magician is plotting to overthrow the King. But when BJ pulls the Board from the Bone, he becomes the new King, and Merlin summons the dreaded B.O. Wolf to wipe him out. Catmandu Got Your Tongue Episode 107 Airdate: December 4, 1991 A black cat burglar makes off with Beetlejuice's tongue and takes it to Catmandu. BJ, after "borrowing" the Monster's tongue, joins the Forlorn Legion with Jacques to storm Catmandu and get his stolen property back. Journey to the Centre of the Neitherworld Episode 108 Airdate: December 5, 1991 To get out of housework, BJ passes the time away telling Lydia about the time he and Jacques journeyed to the centre of the Neitherworld to rescue Vern Jewels, who was being held prisoner by Captain Nemo, who wanted to be rewritten into a hero role. Not So Peaceful Pines Episode 109 Airdate: December 6, 1991 Beetlejuice does the Mayor of Peaceful Pines a favor, but the Mayor renigs on his promise of a cash reward. So Beetlejuice, in a fit of anger, splits his personality into his good and his bad sides. The bad side wreaks havoc on the town and Lydia and the good side are forced to fetch Dr. Zigmund Void to help remedy the situation. Note: This is the series finale (which means the final episode) of the animated series. Visit the Warner Bros. website at: www.warnerbros.com. Category:Beetlejuice animated Season 4 Category:Beetlejuice animated series